


You are my Light

by Color_me_blue3



Series: You are my Light [1]
Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: This story is set in an alternative universe, somewhere around the turbulent times of Japan's unification. Leoneil is a samurai in dire need of help. He will find it where and when he least expects it. Some chapters are NC-17





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not making money by writing this, none of this is real.  
> (If I'd own them Yuto would be here next to me instead of God knows where and doing what x.x)  
> I got the inspiration to write this from Leoneil being dressed as some sort of samurai from the extras video for the Cosmic Night DVD. If you want to see a couple of pics see foot notes XD  
> This story will turn NC-17 in some chapters. Please check for individual chapter notes since the whole series is not meant to be an NC-17 work but rather focus on the plot.

It was a cold evening; his breath turning into fog as it came out of his mouth could confirm it. It was becoming harder and harder to walk forward as the young samurai clenched his hand over a wound in his abdomen; remnant of an unfair battle he had fiercely fought. He had been overpowered and had to run in the end. 

He kept glancing back making sure no one was following. His long, dark disheveled hair made it hard to see. He hoped his blood wouldn’t have left a trail that would make it easy to be found. His free hand groped towards his scabbard, finding it empty. He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to steady himself. He didn’t even remember when he had lost his sword. 

Once again he sighed as he forced himself to walk forward, the darkness would hide him for a while. However the weather kept getting colder and colder, making him wonder if it would snow or if it was his life force leaving him. He needed shelter, maybe a bit of rest would help. 

However at that moment, he began to feel dizzy; nearly tripping over a root that had lifted itself off the ground, so he had to take hold from a tree trunk; laying his weight partially on it. “Just… a moment…” he whispered to himself, he couldn’t stay out in this cold; he needed to keep moving. But then his legs gave up. He placed his bloody hands on the ground to try to push himself off the ground. 

“I can’t stay here… I have to get up…” he told himself as he was barely able to roll his body over, he could see clouds in the sky. There weren’t even stars so he could find his way. “This can’t be the end…” he sighed in frustration as everything became a blur. 

“Are you ok?” a blur of something white and golden spoke. “Can you hear me?” but then the darkness took over. 

The young samurai woke up to the feeling of something wet and warm against his face, the last words spoken to him still ringing in his head. “Stop…” he was finally able to say as he opened his eyes, pushing a golden haired dog away from his face, however the animal seemed happy with his touch so he kept waving his tail and trying to lick his face again. “A dog? Dogs don’t talk…” his confused mind processed as he tried to sit up, feeling a stab of pain beneath one of his ribs, taking his hand towards his wound and finding a bandage over it. 

He was astonished as he took in his surroundings; he was inside a small room with wooden floor. He had been laid in a very comfortable futon and was dressed in some white robes he had never seen before. This wasn’t the clan’s headquarters that was for sure. 

The dog barked happily running towards the partially opened door, alerting him that someone was coming. His hand went instinctively to his waist searching for a weapon that was no longer there and he cursed under his breath. 

“Haruo! I told you not to disturb him!” the same voice he remembered; the samurai noticed as he saw the door being opened. 

A young blond guy greeted the dog trying to push him away from his face playfully as the animal tried to lick him, his laugh seemed honest, but he stopped as he noticed he was being watched. 

“You are awake!” the blond smiled as he entered the room. 

The dark haired samurai placed his hands on the futon trying to ready himself to flee if he had to. The blond noticed his hesitation so he stopped. “Etto… are you in pain?” he asked a bit worried. “That was an awful wound you had… You’ve been nearly unconscious for a couple of weeks now…” 

“Where am I?” the dark haired asked still warily. 

“Far…” the blonde answered looking away, puzzling the samurai even more, kneeling on the floor and petting the dog which came to rest on his knees. “I wouldn’t know how to tell you…” 

“Who are you?” the samurai inquired, maybe his name would give him a hint as of to where he was. 

“I’m Yuto…” the blond smiled, seeing as his companion seemed to be waiting for more information. “I don’t have a last name…” 

The dark haired frowned, wondering for a moment if he had died and this was some sort of ethereal transitioning world. He had never seen a blond man who would also look Japanese. “Why?”

“I just… don’t…” Yuto shrugged. “I suppose you are a samurai…” he said. “You don’t have to tell me your name if you don’t want… you probably had your reasons to be wounded like that…” 

“I was ambushed…” the samurai conceded. “If you have no last name and you don’t know where we are… then I guess you don’t need to know my name… you won’t know about clans or wars…” 

“Oh… I know about the wars…” Yuto smiled. “I just don’t participate in them… I would like to have a way to call you though…” After a silence that seemed to stretch way too long, Yuto got up and began walking to the door. “You must be hungry…” 

“Leo…” the dark haired muttered. 

“Leo?” Yuto looked back. 

“You can call me Leo…” the samurai said. 

“Fine… Leo… I’ll get you something to eat…” Yuto smiled, seeming satisfied with that piece of information, rushing out the door. 

To be Continued...


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in an alternative universe, somewhere around the turbulent times of Japan's unification. Leoneil is a samurai in dire need of help. He will find it where and when he least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not making money by writing this, none of this is real.  
> (If I'd own them Yuto would be here next to me instead of God knows where and doing what x.x)  
> I got the inspiration to write this from Leoneil being dressed as some sort of samurai from the extras video for the Cosmic Night DVD. If you want to see a couple of pics see foot notes XD  
> This story will turn NC-17 in some chapters. Please check for individual chapter notes since the whole series is not meant to be an NC-17 work but rather focus on the plot .

Leo forgot all his manners the second his tongue tasted the food. Taking a handful of rice and something that looked like shredded chicken and pushing it eagerly into his mouth, washing it down with some miso soup. He was generally a picky eater but at this moment he couldn’t remember something tasting as deliciously as this. 

“You should go slow…” Yuto warned as he saw the dark haired nearly shove the food into his mouth. 

Leo coughed, however that didn’t stop him from taking one more handful of rice and shoving it into his mouth, he almost felt like he had to eat it now or it would be gone. But then, as he tried to grab some more he felt Yuto’s hand holding his wrist. So he looked up at him. 

“Please… you are gonna throw up if you continue to eat so fast…” Yuto pleaded. “Here, I’ll help you…” the blond then proceeded to take some chop sticks, taking a smaller portion of rice and guiding it to the samurai’s mouth. 

Leo’s pride made him move his face slightly aside, but his hunger was much more powerful and he finally opened his mouth, accepting the food. 

“Now chew it… don’t just swallow…” Yuto instructed. 

Leo had to obey feeling his stomach hurt as the first swallows of food reached his insides. “How do you know?” 

“Well… I’ve been feeding you liquids only… It was really hard because you weren’t really awake… but at least you swallowed them…” Yuto sighed. “After so long without solid food… it’s only normal you might get sick because of eating...” 

Leo opened his mouth once more, receiving the food and eating slowly. What the blond said made sense. “Has it really been two weeks?” he asked. 

“Yes… Oh, you have to drink this too…” Yuto then handed him a cup with something that smelled like several herbs that he couldn’t identify. 

“What is this?” Leo asked not sure he wanted to drink it. 

“Some herb tea…” Yuto answered not really wanting to elaborate as he took one more bite of food towards the dark haired’s mouth. “It’s for your wound… You had a really awful infection there… I was afraid it wouldn’t close…” 

“Has it?” Leo inquired. He hadn’t taken the bandage off yet. 

“I think so…” Yuto smiled. “It still looks a bit red, but it isn’t as swollen and it no longer smells funny…” 

Leo felt a bit self conscious hearing those things. “Are you some kind of doctor?” 

Yuto laughed softly. “Not really… my father knew a lot about plants and medicine… I learned from him…” 

“Knew?” Leo looked at the blond, noticing some sadness cross his eyes. 

“He passed away… a few years ago…” Yuto confided; taking some more food to the samurai’s lips. 

Leo ate slowly once again. “I think I ate enough…” 

“Fine… if you get hungry later let me know…” the blond smiled taking the dishes and staking them on a small tray. “Drink the tea I gave you…” he instructed. 

Leo nodded as he saw the blond leave, hearing him try to evade Haruo outside as he closed the door. 

The dark haired sighed as he took the cup to his lips, taking a sip from it. “Ugh… this is bitter…” he complained to himself, he however supposed he had to take it, making his best at finishing it quickly; leaving the cup by the futon as he lied back down. 

After a few moments he noticed the pain under his ribs seemed to decrease a bit, it wasn’t that bad but it still hurt none the less. He was curious as of how big the wound had been, so he pushed the white shitagi off his shoulders, siting back up. He looked down at his bandages, they seemed clean, and they weren’t bloody. 

Leo slide his hands over the bandages, loosening them. “Just… a bit…” he told himself as he slowly pulled the bandages away from his skin. 

He then took one of his hands to his mouth as he saw just how now he had a scar that seemed to occupy half of his abdomen, wondering how he had even survived. Surely that nameless blond must have been some sort of doctor. “I bet he is hiding something…” he told himself as he tried to get up, he needed answers. However his legs didn’t seem to agree with him; the samurai noticed in horror as it seemed like it would take all his strength to even accommodate them and not to scream in pain. 

Yuto came back right at that moment, entering the room. 

“What’s wrong with my legs?!” Leo nearly demanded, scaring the blond slightly. 

“Your legs were fine…” Yuto answered a bit puzzled. 

“I can’t get up… and they hurt!" Leo nearly yelled seeing the blond seemed confused. 

“Oh… it must be because you haven’t moved in a while…” Yuto then went to sit next to the samurai, lifting the covers off his legs and touching them over his pants. “Do you feel when I touch here?” 

“Yes…” Leo then felt the same pain he had when he tried to move as Yuto attempted to lift his knee slightly off the futon. “Ouch!” he complained grabbing the blond’s wrist to stop him. 

“Sorry… I guess I’ll have to make something for this and apply it to your legs…” Yuto sighed letting go. 

Leo looked at him almost bewildered. “Why?” he asked suddenly. 

Yuto looked into the samurai’s eyes. “I told you, you haven’t moved in a while… it’s natural you’ll be in pain…” 

Leo then denied with his head. “Why are you helping me?” 

To Be Continued…


	3. Building

Leo clenched his teeth as he pressed his forehead against the futon, making his best effort not to complain. At least his wound was not hurting at the moment.

“If it’s too much I’ll stop…” Yuto offered.

“I’m fine…” Leo sighed. Whatever herbs the blond was applying to his legs felt like fire on his skin. “Oh!” he couldn’t help himself but complain as he felt Yuto try to move one of his knees.

“Are you sure?” Yuto asked a bit worried as he moved his hands over one of Leo’s calves, massaging it softly. He could feel the weariness on the muscles while they still reminisced of his previous athletic condition.

“Yes… I’m sure…” Leo sighed clenching his fists on the futon. He cursed mentally at his body for its weakness, he couldn’t let the pain win over him; he needed to get better in order to go back.

Yuto then moved to Leo’s other Leg, glancing up at him every once in a while to make sure he could handle what he was doing.

Removing his pants hadn’t been as hard as rolling him over, he seemed heavier now that he was awake; maybe because his reluctance to accept his help. The blond then began massaging the back of the samurai’s thigh, moving his thumbs slightly below his buttocks. He could feel his hands nearly burn with the plant mixture, and could imagine the elder wouldn’t appreciate it if it went beyond where it was supposed to be applied. He however blushed as he realized his eyes were wandering over the dark haired’s body, moving his hands down a bit too fast as he realized where his eyes had been lingering.

“How long is it going to burn?” Leo asked closing his eyes.

“Just for a moment…” Yuto tried to comfort him, reaching his knee and rubbing it, trying to make him bend it.

“Stop…” the dark haired finally pleaded. “Please…”

“I just… need to apply a bit more…” Yuto said leaving his knee alone for now; hurrying up to apply the rest of the mixture since he was nearly done. Then the blond wiped his hands with a wet cloth. “We have to leave this there for now… once it’s dry I’ll dress you again…” he offered. Leo simply nodded. “Let me just help you roll over… You’ll be more comfortable…”

“No!” Leo swallowed hard. “Leave me here… I’ll do it myself…”

Yuto sighed; he knew the samurai’s pride was now probably in even more pain than his legs. “Fine… I’ll go cook dinner then.” he said as he picked the herbs and things he had been using, walking out of the room and leaving Leo alone.

Leo sighed as he heard the door being closed, feeling a couple of tears fall down his cheeks. He was angry at himself _. “I should be stronger than this…”_ he scolded himself mentally wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. At least the burning sensation seemed to be fading. His legs now felt like they were tingling and a bit cold too.

The samurai looked back feeling a bit of pain on his wound as he stretched it, noticing he now at least could lift his feet off the futon a few inches. He then began pushing his hands against the futon, trying to roll over. His body felt like it weighed a ton but after several attempts he was able to lie on his back. He took a few minutes to catch his breath, pushing himself into a sitting position as he felt his arms tremble and hurt.

The dark haired then took one of his hands to his thigh, rubbing his fingers against his skin and taking it to his nose. “I shouldn’t have done that…” he said moving his face away, even smelling the herbs made his nose tingle slightly, just like his fingers. He stared at them for a moment remembering the blond’s simple answer to his earlier question.

“Because that’s what people are supposed to do… that’s why…” the blond had said it like that was his life motto. He could only imagine how much work it had taken Yuto to take care of him for so long. And still he was doing it without complaining, or asking for anything in return.

“I guess I can pay him…” Leo frowned as he wondered the whereabouts of his clothes and the rest of his things. Some of his daggers were quite expensive, inherited from his late father, an excellent warrior. He hoped he hadn’t lost them just like his sword. The memory was even more painful than his legs were. “I’m so stupid…” he told himself as he tried not to think of the things that had led him to be where he was now. The anger of being unfairly defeated still burning strongly inside of him.

“I have to be strong again…” the samurai promised himself as he began trying to move his legs all over again.

Yuto sighed as he moved the contents inside a pot over the fire, hearing his dog bark outside. “I guess this still need to boil some more…” he said walking out of the kitchen, sitting outside and petting the eager animal as it approached him. “Hey… are you having fun, Haruo?” he asked caressing the dog’s ears.

The dog got closer licking his face softly making him laugh. “I know… he is not like you… He probably has a place to go back to and won’t be staying long…” he sighed as the dog looked at him. “I shouldn’t get attached right? I don’t even know him… I mean… he doesn’t look like a bad guy…” he stopped petting the dog. “You would tell me if he was a bad guy… right?” Haruo placed his paw on the blond’s knee, rubbing his head against his chest. “Of course you would… you are the best!” Yuto smiled holding the dog.

Once it was dark Yuto had gathered wood for the fireplace, lighting a fire and some candles so they could see. Leo was asleep all the while so the blond decided to let him rest until it was time to eat, bringing dinner with him on a small tray and placing it next to the futon.

“Leo…” Yuto whispered moving him softly. “It’s dinner time…”

The dark haired opened his eyes slowly. “Thanks…” he said sitting up.

“Remember to eat slowly…” Yuto said sitting in front of the dark haired.

Leo nodded taking something that looked like soup with rice, beginning to eat as he noticed the fireplace. “I’m sorry…” he suddenly said.

Yuto looked up at the elder wondering why he was even apologizing. “What’s wrong? You don’t like it?”

The dark haired blinked realizing Yuto was thinking about the food. “Oh… I can’t demand anything from you, but that’s not what I meant…”

“Oh…” Yuto seemed relieved. “Then what is it?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a burden for so long…” Leo said. “I can pay you… I don’t have money now… but I think I can give you some of my belongings until I’ve paid you.”

“You don’t need to give me money…” The blond smiled softly.

Leo looked at the blond, feeling even more puzzled. “Are you rich?” he asked.

Yuto laughed. “I wouldn’t call myself rich… I just don’t have use for money or gold…”

 

To be Continued... 


	4. Bonding

"How do you buy things?" Leo inquired.

"I pretty much have everything I need here..." Yuto shrugged. "If I ever need something, I go to some village and exchange fruit or chickens with a merchant; they give me seeds or clothes..."

"What if they are taking advantage of you? How do you even know the price of the things you exchange?" Leo asked even more puzzled.

Yuto smiled. "Why would they? We are just trading things we don't need for others we do..." he said eating some more of his food.

Leo ate some more as well. "What if you ever need a woman?" he felt really curious about the blond now.

"Can you buy women?" The blond seemed nearly scared of the possibility.

"Well... I've heard you can, or sort of... but, that's not what I meant..." Leo left the soup, he was thirsty so he took a cup of whatever tea Yuto had bought, drinking it.

"I've never needed a woman... what do you need them for?" Yuto asked finishing his soup, taking some fruit from the tray and eating it.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, yet he didn't have an actual answer for the blond's question.

Yuto laughed softly. "You've never needed one either as I see..."

"It's different... I'm a warrior... we can't be distracted from our training. Women make us weak..." Leo frowned.

"That sounds kinda... mean..." Yuto seemed amused of what he heard.

"Well... I'm still training..." Leo sighed. "Once I'm older I can search for a woman and get married, just... not now."

"Do you want to get married one day?" The blond asked trying to suppress a yawn.

"I don't care about those things..." Leo said taking some fruit too. "How about you?"

"I don't know..." Yuto sighed seeing that Leo wouldn't finish the soup. So he began picking the dishes. "I don't expect anyone to ever want to marry me..." he smiled as he spoke, however the dark haired noticed some sadness in his eyes. "I'll be back..." he then picked the rest of the things taking them to the kitchen.

Leo had wanted to ask some more about the blond, but the way he had left had made it clear he didn't want to talk about the subject any further. So he simply finished his fruit, tossing the remnants towards the fireplace.

Yuto came back a while later, carrying one more cup of the bitter tea. "Drink this please..." he requested handing the cup to the samurai.

Leo took the cup, sighing. "How long do I have to drink this?" He asked as he braved himself enough to drink it.

"Once your wound heals you won't need it anymore..." Yuto then walked towards a closet and took another futon out. "I hope you don't mind sharing the room..." he said as he began unfolding the futon on the floor. "This is not the only room in the house but I've been living alone for a while and none of the other rooms are quite habitable..." he smiled somehow apologetically. "Besides... you were unconscious so I wanted to be close by in case you needed something."

Leo felt some odd warmth inside of him as he heard the blond's words. Feeling it spread up to his face. So he hurried and drank the tea in an attempt to make it stop. "This is the worst thing I've ever tasted..." he complained placing the empty cup down.

"Sorry... diluting it would render it useless... and adding honey would only make it worst..." Yuto apologized as he began undressing.

"I should thank you instead of complaining..." Leo sighed laying back down on his futon, closing his eyes. "I've never shared a room with anyone but those who belong to the clan..."

Yuto blew the candles out, placing a screen in front of the fire to dim it some more. Then walking to the door and letting Haruo in, closing the door and guiding him to his futon. "It's too cold outside..." he explained as he lied down and the dog did the same.

Leo opened his eyes, looking towards the blond and his dog next to him. Haruo waved his tail at him. So he closed his eyes again. He didn't want the animal to think he wanted him to come over. The samurai doubted he could even sleep after having slept so long, however he felt really tired and it didn't take long for him to achieve it.

The next day Leo opened his eyes feeling a bit disoriented. It took him a few seconds to remember he wasn't at his clan headquarters and why it was painful when he sat up. He however noticed in awe he could now move his legs more freely. He could even bend his knees up to a certain angle without it being as painful as the day before.

The samurai felt somehow relieved. Removing his sheets and attempting to stand up. He however soon realized all of his strength would not be enough to get up, but at least he was now on his hands and knees. And even if it felt like his trembling arms would give out at any second, that at least was a progress. He then crawled slowly towards the door; pushing it open and being greeted by the overly happy Haruo trying to lick his face.

"Oh... stop it..." he requested moving his face away, pushing the dog softly with one of his hands.

"Haruo!" Yuto called from nearby, so the dog rushed towards him. "Wait!! I already fed you! Don't be greedy!" He said attempting to avoid the dog as he walked to the room. Stopping as he saw Leo at the door. "You can move!"

"Just a bit..." Leo said moving back to allow Yuto to enter, closing the door after him, leaving the dog outside.

"Are you hungry?" Yuto asked placing the tray on the floor.

Leo's stomach made a noise as he felt the smell of food. "I must be..." he said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Eat then..." Yuto smiled serving some rice for them both. "I added some egg to your soup, you'll need it to recover your strength..."

"Thanks..." Leo said moving towards Yuto and beginning to eat.

After breakfast and cleaning up, the blond offered helping Leo into trying to stand and walk. He supposed some fresh air would be good for him as well.

Leo had crawled outside, allowing his legs to hang down at the edge of the wooden floor looking outside. The snow from the previous night had covered most of the garden, but it still looked beautiful.

"Here are your shoes..." Yuto said kneeling in front of the samurai, placing them on his feet.

"I could have done that myself..." Leo said a bit embarrassed.

Yuto smiled apologetically. "Ready to try and stand up?"

Leo nodded. Stretching his arms towards the blond.

Yuto slid one of his hands beneath the dark haired's armpit, holding his back as he pulled him up.

Leo closed his eyes, feeling every bone conjuncture on his body protest against the movement. He however sighed feeling his legs tremble slightly.

"Are you ok?" Yuto asked looking back at Leo, his breath coming in short gasps due to the effort.

Leo nodded, his eyes widening as he only then noticed his death grip over the blond's shoulders. "Sorry..." he said loosening his fingers.

"Want to try and take a step?" Yuto asked paying no mind to the pain on his shoulder.

Leo nodded once again. Lifting one of his feet barely off the ground and forcing his leg to move forward. He had never been conscious of how complicated it could be to walk before, he surely wouldn't take it for granted ever again. The dark haired placed his foot on the ground still feeling his whole body tremble as he attempted to take one more step. Sighing in frustration as his legs didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Do you want to take a break?" Yuto asked looking up at him.

"No..." Leo denied with his head as well. "I need to... I can do this..." he said finally being able to take one more step.

Yuto smiled. "Don't try too hard..." he advised. "Maybe later I can help you walk to the bathroom so you can wash off..."

Leo felt his face burn with embarrassment at a sudden realization. "I haven't washed of in two weeks!"

"Oh, I've been cleaning you with soap and wet towels..." Yuto admitted, noticing the dark haired's embarrassment level increase. "I think you should rest..."

Leo nodded, agreeing for once with the blond, taking the couple of steps back to the house. Siting on the wooden floor once again.

"Think of it as a regular bath..." Yuto said trying to reason with the dark haired. "Samurai wash up together all the time, right?"

"Yes..." Leo admitted looking at the blond, not sure how to explain himself.

"I know... I'm a stranger and it's not the same... but I've also heard there are public bath houses and people wash together with strangers there... if that makes you feel better..." the blond smiled.

"I suppose so..." Leo conceded. "I just... I feel that I owe you so much right now..."

"Oh, about that..." Yuto bit his lower lip as he looked down. "Once you are ok, you can do some work around here until you pay me back... if you still want to pay me back, that is…." he offered.

Leo sighed. That made sense since the blond didn't need money. He supposed his clan would have to wait. "Fine... I'll work for you once I'm able to do it..."

"Great!" Yuto felt glad. "So... do you want me to help you back on the room? Or can I go get the bath ready?"

Leo looked at the blond, he wasn't ready to try and walk again just yet. Yuto seemed to understand his hesitation.

"Oh... I have to cut some wood and carry the water first... it's going to take a good while...." Yuto informed.

"Go... I... I'll stay here for a while..." Leo smiled.

"Fine." Yuto then began walking away.

Leo pulled his robes a bit closer, somehow missing the blond's body warmth as he wondered just how long he would have to work there before being able to go back to find his clan.

To be continued…

 


	5. Revelations

The feeling of the warm water as his body submerged into it had made it worth the hassle of partly walk and partly crawl towards the bathroom.

Leo sighed as he relaxed into the tub. He then looked at Yuto, who was kneeling by his side, still catching his breath after helping him into it.

"I'm really sorry for making you do these things for me..." the samurai said.

"It's ok... once you are done it will be my turn..." Yuto smiled, taking a comb and beginning to untangle Leo's long hair. His clothes were drenched but he supposed it would have been harder to help the other if they were both naked and slippery. Even though the idea had been enough to make him blush when he decided he’d wash off afterwards.

Leo looked at the blond. He seemed really focused in his task. "You don't have to do that... you know..."

"I bet it still hurts when you lift your arms..." Yuto smiled. "Your hair is really beautiful, it shouldn't be tangled..."

Leo looked down, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to such compliments so he remained quiet.

"I've heard samurais are supposed to cut their hair after certain age..." Yuto commented.

"I'm not too old yet..." Leo interrupted defensively.

Yuto' eyes widened. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that... you didn't let me finish..." he said apologetically. "I meant... It's gonna be a shame when you have to cut it..."

Leo sighed somehow feeling exasperated. "It's not up to me... I would have done it already if it was... I'm the best among those of my age in my clan..."

Yuto nodded as he finished untangling The samurai's hair. "Are you still too young to cut it?"

The dark haired looked back at Yuto, he seemed worried, making him feel guilty for snapping at him. "No... but..." Leo looked down. "The leader of my clan told me he sees my father's potential in me... he thinks I might get to be the clan leader one day; so he wants me to learn some more things before I can be considered a man..."

"The rest of your clan must really look up to you..." Yuto placed the comb down.

Leo laughed somehow bitterly. "Not really..." he said remembering how the reason he was here now were some of his very own clan mates.

"Your father must be really proud..." Yuto began.

"He is dead..." Leo interrupted. "He was a samurai himself until I was born... he retired and became a farmer after that; however he died when I was still very young... my mother was a frail woman so she took me to the clan leader and pleaded with him to take me in..." he sighed not sure why he had decided to tell all that to the blond. "She died soon after that as well..." He then looked back at Yuto, whose eyes reflected something between understanding and compassion. "I think I'm ready to get out..."

As the night arrived Yuto had brought dinner, and they ate silently by the fireplace.

"Are you done?" Yuto finally broke the silence as he began picking the plates.

"Yes, thanks..." Leo sighed. “You know... I think it's unfair that I told you about me and I still don't know anything about you..."He finally said what he had been thinking all afternoon.

The suddenness of his comment caught Yuto off ward, and he stared at Leo with something that seemed fear in his eyes. "Oh... there's not much to know about me..." he smiled trying to diminish the subject, however as he tried to stand to leave, he felt the dark haired's hand on his wrist, stopping him. "Please... it's better if no one knows..."

Leo took the tray off the blond's hands. Noticing that for once his eyes avoided him. "Tell me..." he insisted.

"I'll tell you everything, but not now..." Yuto offered still not looking at him.

"Why not?" All of the avoidance made him wary. He didn't want to think the blond had some dark motives or something. He seemed too good to be even a real person after the kind he was used to; maybe there was a reason behind it after all.

Yuto finally looked into the dark haired' eyes. "Would you still honor your debt to me even if you wouldn't want to stay anymore?"

Leo blinked a bit surprised. "I'm a man of honor... That won't change..."

"It's a long story..." the blond finally said, looking towards the fire. "Some time ago... my family faced a terrible fate..."

Leo looked at the blond, still wondering what kind of dark story he could have.

Yuto sighed looking at Leo. "There was a very evil man who was in love with my grandmother, he wanted to marry her but her parents refused and gave her to another man... So he casted a curse upon us..."

"A curse?" Leo had heard of those things. He wasn't sure he believed in them though.

"Everyone in the family were cursed to have tragedy come upon everything around them... and all of them were marked..." the blond kept going. "But that wasn't the worst... anyone who would come into close contact with them would end up bearing the same curse... people began saying they were all demons and they were isolated..."

Leo couldn't see any marks on Yuto. Wondering what kind of thing it could be.

"Most of them couldn't take it... they just couldn't live like that... some of them died in tragic circumstances just like the curse stated, others even decided to end their own lives; until the only ones left were my mother and my grandfather..." Yuto looked down. "My mother told me the rest of the villagers wanted them all dead... and nobody would even talk to her... until she met my father..."

"Your father became cursed as well?" Leo asked curios.

"I don't think so..." Yuto smiled sadly. "My father began sneaking into her house and played with her since they were kids... however my grandfather died when she was sixteen, no one would even help her light a funeral pyre for him... my dad couldn't take it so he did it... but when he tried to go back even his family wouldn't let him... he then took mom and they ran away..."

"Is that why you live here now?" Leo asked.

Yuto nodded. "Dad built this house and hid mom in here... he didn't want her to continue suffering because of what others knew... he couldn't stand her pain towards being rejected..."

"Why didn't they just went to live in another village?" Leo felt puzzled.

"They thought they could do it one day..." Yuto said looking down. "Dad never showed any sings of the curse, so they thought maybe it had been broken... maybe they would be able to live normally again... but when I was born... I bore the curse..."

Leo could see sadness into the blond's eyes. "Am I supposed to be cursed now? Have you seen the curse spread?"

Yuto looked up at Leo, not being able to stop a couple of tears from running down his face. "You don't seem to be cursed..." he said trying to pull himself together, he didn't want Leo to be afraid of him. "Your hair is not blond..."

To be continued...

 


	6. Feelings

Leo eyes widened slightly at the revelation of what Yuto called “being marked” he could only imagine his poor family would have never been able not to stand out among the people of any village.

Yuto took a hand towards his face, wiping his tears as he tried not to cry anymore. “Your hair has not showed any changes…  I checked today while I combed it…” the blond sighed.

“Well… maybe you are like your mother; you bear the curse but you don’t spread it…” Leo took a guess. “If tragedy befalls everyone you meet… I wouldn’t be alive, right?”

Yuto looked up feeling a bit hopeful as he heard Leo’s words. “So… you are not afraid of me?” he asked feeling renewed tears fall from his eyes though this time they weren’t from sadness.

“No…” Leo felt a pang of guilt because of making the blond cry so much and not knowing what else to do; he pulled Yuto towards his chest. Holding him softly as he remembered his mother did when he cried as a child. “I mean; this would explain everything about you.  You care so much... because you are afraid you’ll hurt me instead of helping…”

“When we found you that night…” Yuto closed his eyes feeling safe between the samurai’s arms. “Haruo and I were coming back from one of the villages. I considered taking you somewhere, but there’s nothing nearby… I was afraid you wouldn’t make it. And leaving you there while going to search for help…” Yuto denied with his head. “I bet the wolves would have found you or the snow would have killed you by the time I would’ve been back…”

Leo smiled softly at the blond. “So… with your family… people would catch the curse by simply talking to them?”

“I’m not sure…” Yuto shrugged as his tears finally stopped. “So far… none of those I’ve spoken with has ever showed any signs of being cursed but… this is the first time I’ve ever spent so much time with someone other than mom or dad…”  

“Has anyone ever said anything about your hair?” the dark haired asked, running his hand down one of Yuto’s locks, allowing it to slip among his fingers with curiosity.

“I always cover it when I have to go anywhere…” Yuto blushed softly looking up at Leo. “The other day… I didn’t expect you to be awake when I came to take Haruo out… you are the first person outside my family who has ever seen it…”

“It suits you…” Leo said looking into the blond’s eyes.

Yuto blushed harder, taking one if his hands to the samurai’s face. “Do you really think so?”

Leo nodded softly, not really reacting until he felt the blond’s lips against his own. His eyes widened in surprise, no one had ever kissed him like this. However as Yuto moved his lips softy against his own he decided to just go with it. It felt good, so he spread his lips softly, sucking onto the blond’s upper lip, closing his eyes as Yuto sucked onto his lower lip. There were thousands of things rushing through his mind at that moment and yet he couldn’t think all the same.

Leo then sucked softly on the blond’s lower lip, feeling his tongue licking at his upper lip, so he sucked on it out of sheer need. But then, right at that instant Yuto backed off;  breaking the kiss.

The samurai looked at the blond, not sure if he had done something wrong.

“I…” Yuto said feeling embarrassed. “I have to take the dishes away… otherwise we’ll get rats…” he smiled softly; avoiding the dark haired’s eyes as he took the previously abandoned tray once again. This time Leo didn’t stop him.

Yuto washed the dishes then deciding it was a good moment to rearrange some things in the kitchen. Once he was done cleaning and placing things where he thought they would be best he went back to the room. Leo was already sleeping as he entered, so he tried to make as little noise as possible as he covered the fireplace, unrolled his futon and brought Haruo inside.

The blond sighed as he held his dog softly. Looking towards Leo’s sleeping form. That kiss had ignited something inside of him and he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to turn it off if they didn’t stop. He hoped the samurai wouldn’t be mad at him later. He then was brought back to the present by Haruo licking his face. “Hey…” he whispered at the dog, caressing his head. “Sleep… it’s late…” Yuto then closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

As more days went by, Leo regained his ability to walk on his own though Yuto had gotten him a stick since he still needed support at times. The dark haired was happy not to be absolutely dependant on the blond as well, even if Yuto still refused to let him try and help around the house arguing that the dark haired wasn’t still fully recovered.

That day Yuto had been gone after an early breakfast. He said he needed to pick some plants. It had finally stopped snowing so he said that was the best time for it. Leo had offered to join him but the blond refused saying he had to go quite far. In the end, the samurai had at least convinced him to let him something to do so he wouldn’t be bored; giving him some grains and asking him to sort and clean them.  

Leo had been busy for nearly one hour, then seeing as he had nothing more to do he decided to go out, taking his stick after putting on his shoes. His legs felt stronger so he decided to simply carry the stick around instead of using it for support.

The dark haired sighed as he began walking around the house. _“This clearly needs repairs…”_ he thought as he noticed the least used parts of the house weren’t even clean. He supposed Yuto had no time to take care of those things being always on his own. After a while of inspecting and taking mental notes of the things he could do to help Yuto and his house once he was ok, he decided to go into the forest and explore a bit.

There were no paths at all so Leo made sure to check the position of the sun so he wouldn’t get lost.

After walking for about one hour, Leo heard the sound of running water; so he began to follow it in the hopes that maybe that would give him a clue as of to where he really was. However as he got closer, he reached what seemed to be a dead end. Some huge rock formations were in his path. _“There must be a way around…”_ he thought as he began following the formation since he didn't think his current condition would allow him to climb. 

“I told you, we’ll never find him. He must be dead!” a known voice made Leo crouch by the rocks, feeling his heart speed up.

To be Continued…


	7. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated NC-17 because of adult/erotic content. If this type of content makes you uncomfortable but you still want to read the chapter, refrain from reading after the *~~~~~*~~~~~* mark. Thanks!

“I told you, we’ll never find him. He must be dead!” a known voice made Leo crouch by the rocks, feeling his heart speed up. The voice seemed to come from the other side of the rocks so he made his best at not making any noise.

“We never found his body, he might be alive…” another known voice.

“Maybe the wolves ate him…” the first voice said.

“You idiot! Wolves don’t eat swords…” a third voice. “Besides the old bastard refuses to believe he simply deserted…”

“His weapons were expensive; if someone found them they probably sold them too! We are not gonna find anything…” the first voice reasoned.

Leo then followed the stone boulders with his eyes; there seemed to be no end to them on either side. So he began backing away slowly; making sure he wasn’t leaving any traces as well.

Once the samurai was back into the depths of the forest and sure enough he wouldn’t be heard, he began running as fast as his legs would allow it. He knew he wasn’t fit to fight them, and even if he was; a stick was no match for three other swords.

The dark haired wasn’t sure how long he ran, only stopping as he felt his legs would give in; grabbing a hold of a nearby tree. He looked back as he felt like he could hear and sense his heart pounding on his whole body. Unlike his mind, the forest seemed to be in absolute peace.

He sighed looking up towards the sun. The trees were so tall at the place he could barely figure out where he was. But once he recovered slightly, he began part walking part running back.

Leo allowed himself to fall down on his knees once he reached Yuto’s garden as he attempted to catch his breath. He would have to warn the blond.

Yuto and Haruo came back as the sun was beginning to go down, finding Leo scrubbing the outdoor floors. “You didn’t need to do that!” he said worried.

“Oh… it’s a good work out…” Leo said stopping and wiping his forehead as he heard the blond. “Besides… they look better now…”

“Thanks…” Yuto said then placing some things down. “I met a merchant on my way back… he gave me some onigiris… we can have them for dinner if you want.”

“That would be fine.” Leo smiled. He had eaten some leftovers for lunch but after all his exercise he was starving.

“Perfect, I’ll get things ready… it’s a nice night… would you like to eat out here?” the blond asked as he took some of the things he had bought towards the kitchen.

After lighting a few lamps and feeding Haruo the blond had brought their food and they had eaten together outside of the room while Yuto explained Leo what plants he had been picking and what their medicine properties were.    

“That seems complicated to remember…” Leo said as he heard how two plants that looked like one another might kill you if you boiled the wrong one.

“It’s not…” Yuto smiled. “They might look like one another, but they have a distinctive smell… I’ll show you…”he then got up bringing a couple of jars. “Here…” he said giving the dark haired a few leaves from one of the jars.

Leo received the leaves, smelling them. “They don’t smell at all…”

“Now these…” Yuto then handed him the other leaves.

Leo smelled the other plant, feeling his nose tingle a bit. “I see… but, if this one is poisonous why do you pick it?”

“Oh, that’s because this one is only poisonous if you eat it…” Yuto explained, closing the jars. “It’s great to relieve pain when applied to the skin, but it burns a bit…”

Leo lifted one of his eyebrows, so this was the plant that had made him cry. He wouldn’t admit it though; it had at least worked. “That’s impressive…”

“Plants are awesome…” Yuto smiled.

“I meant you… knowing all these things…” Leo complimented, noticing the blond’s face turn slightly pink. “I… have something to tell you too…” the dark haired decided it was a good time to tell him about what he heard earlier. “My clan is looking for me…”

Yuto’s eyes widened. “Did someone find this place?”

“Not really…” Leo said. “I decided to explore the forest a bit…”

“You could have gotten lost!” Yuto took a hand to his face.

Leo looked away, that much was true. “I was bored…” he said as his only excuse. “I walked up to a rocky mountain because I heard running water but I couldn’t get to the other side…” he then looked back at the blond. “I heard some men from my clan talking on the other side…”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Yuto asked a bit perplexed the dark haired was telling him this like it was bad news. “Do you have to leave?”

Leo denied with his head. “I have a debt to pay you; even if the clan leader would come for me he would understand I have to stay and work until I’ve paid you… but that’s not it…” he sighed. “The men I heard don’t want me back… they want me dead. They are the ones who ambushed me…”

“Why would they do that?” Yuto felt surprised at such revelation.

“They hate me… because I’m…” Leo wasn’t sure how to put it. “They don’t want me to be their leader one day…”

“That’s so unfair!” Yuto felt second hand anger at hearing that. “It’s not your fault to be good at what you do… did they see you?”

“No…” Leo denied. “But they are looking for me… I would have faced them but I don’t have any weapons…”

Yuto bit his lower lip looking at the samurai. “But… you are not ready to fight yet…”

 “I know…” Leo felt really frustrated. “But I will… and then maybe I’ll have to find them before they find me… or even you might be in danger.”

“I doubt they’d even be able to find this place…” Yuto said thoughtfully.

“Still… I’ll need a sword…” Leo clenched his fist, he hated feeling so powerless.

The blond looked at Leo. “If… you get the weapons you need… would you promise me not to look for them?”

“I’m not an idiot…” Leo began however he stopped as he saw how serious the blond was. So, after pondering for a few moments he gave his answer. “I promise I won’t look for them until I’ve honored my debt to you…” he emphasized his promise with a partial bow. “I would only fight them before if I have to…” he hoped that was answer enough. He doubted the blond would be able to get him weapons anyway. A good sword was much more expensive than chickens and fruit.

“Come with me…” Yuto said then taking one of the lamps and walking into the room they shared.

Leo was a bit surprised but he still got up and followed Yuto into the room, closing the door after them; seeing Yuto place the lamp on the floor and then lift a couple of wooden tiles off the floor.

“Do you have weapons here?” The dark haired asked, the compartment was probably really well built, he hadn’t noticed any loose or uneven tiles as he had cleaned the room earlier.

Yuto sighed taking out a folded blanket, placing it on the floor as he secured the tiles back on. “Come here…” he requested.

Leo then knelt in front of the blond, seeing him unwrap the contents of the blanket. “That’s… my sword!” he said instantly recognizing it. “How?! I mean, where did you find it?” he then took it feeling somehow comforted by its weight on his hands.

“Haruo found it a few days after I brought you here…” Yuto said. “I supposed it was yours… it kinda… matched your daggers…” he then handed them to the samurai as well. “You have quite a collection of knives and sharp things…” he sighed seeing the rest of the items on the blanket.

“You had all this things hidden here all this time?” Leo asked feeling a bit foolish.

“I had to be sure you wouldn’t use them to kill me before giving them back…” Yuto said shyly.

Leo couldn’t help but laugh softly. “I… can understand that…” he however felt like he had recovered a missing part of his body. “I think I can continue training on my own as I help around here…”

“Are you sure you feel fine already?” Yuto asked still worried.

“Yeah… I think the wound is completely closed already…” Leo said, he had been taking care of it since he was awake.

“Do you mind if I check?” Yuto requested.

“Fine…” Leo agreed leaving the weapons back on the blanket, untying his robes and letting them fall off his shoulders, untying the bandages as well.

Yuto crouched down to see the wound. “Would you mind lying on the floor?” he requested.

Leo obeyed lying down on the floor, stretching his legs out, seeing the blond pick the lantern and bring it closer. “How does it look?” he asked a bit worried there might be something wrong with it.

“It seems it really has closed…” Yuto smiled then pushing softly with his fingertips on top of the scar, making sure it wasn’t swollen or something. Leo couldn’t help but feel a bit ticklish, moving away from the blond’s hands slightly. “Does it still hurt too much?” he asked a bit worried.

“Not really…” Leo said. “It kinda tickles…”

Yuto then smiled, feeling a bit playful and tickling Leo’s side with his fingers.

“Hey!” Leo complained, seeing Yuto laugh as he tried to tickle him again. “Stop it!” he said not being able to help his own laughter as he tried to stop the blond and tickle him at the same time.

“No!” Yuto tried to back out but still stretched his arms to tickle the samurai.

“You started it!” Leo said getting up and going against the blond still trying to tickle him playfully while at the same time he tried to stop him. But Yuto was fast and escaped his first attempts at grabbing his hands, laughing all the time.  

“Stop!” Yuto requested yet again as he tried to tickle both sides of Leo’s abdomen.

Leo then took the chance, pushing the blond against the floor by the shoulders and sitting on his hips to stop him from moving, finally being able to grab his wrists, trying to pin them to the floor as well. Still Yuto tried to move his hands away, stretching his arms over his head stopping only as he felt Leo’s breath against his face.  

Leo smiled. “Give up!” he requested, his breath was ragged due to all the effort.

Yuto looked at him. “That’s unfair…” he said, however not being able to stop himself, moving closer to the samurai’s face and kissing him on the lips.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Leo tightened his grip on the blond’s wrists, accepting the kiss despite his mind was telling him it was most likely a distraction. However that voice in his head became less and less audible as the blond sucked on his lower lip, going completely silent as their tongues entwined.  

Yuto moaned against the dark haired’s lips feeling again that fire ignite inside of him, but he didn’t want to stop it this time; he couldn’t stop it. Moaning even harder as he felt the samurai rub slightly against his crotch.

Leo broke the kiss needing to breathe, pushing his crotch against the blond’s yet again; he could tell they were both hard. Yuto moaned, blushing as he noticed the dark haired’ eyes on him.

The samurai then released the blond’s wrists, feeling his arms go around his body, pulling him against his body.

“mmm…” Leo moaned kissing the blond’s lips once more, as his hands went to untie and open his clothes, he needed to feel him with a force he had never needed anything else before.

Yuto’s hands joined him, helping untie and pull, moaning against the samurai’s lips as finally their bared crotches rubbed against each other.

Leo broke the kiss, moving down kissing the blond’s neck, biting softly at the exposed skin hearing him moan. He then wrapped one of his hands around both of their shafts stroking them.

“Ah!! Leo!!” Yuto nearly screamed pulling the dark haired to his lips once again, kissing him and sucking onto his tongue as he felt his whole body tremble in pleasure.

Leo moaned against the blond’s lips moving faster and faster until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Yuto felt his whole body nearly vibrate in pleasure, cumming hard into his abdomen as he felt Leo’s seed splashing over him as well.

To Be Continued…


	8. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter once again contains smut which is why it's rated NC-17. The objective of this chapter is to dwell in romantic/erotic themes, if you don't like those you can skip it. If you want to read some of it but not the NC-17 part, look for the following mark and stop right there *~~~*~~~*

Leo and Yuto stayed still for a moment trying to catch their breaths. Leo then moved off the blond’s body, kneeling by his side as he searched for something to help him clean himself up finally handing him the bandages since he would no longer need them.

“Thanks…” Yuto said still a bit embarrassed, taking them and wiping his abdomen with them.

"Are you ok?” Leo asked, he hoped that wouldn’t have been too much for the blond. After the way he had reacted when they first kissed he had thought those things would be off limits.

  
“Yes…” Yuto answered, sitting up and fixing his clothes. “It felt better than doing that on my own…” he admitted blushing softly.

Leo smiled. “Well, yeah… It did...” he said fixing his clothes as well. “So… am I fit to help you from now on?"

  
Yuto blushed even harder taking the samurai’s words the wrong way.

  
“I… I meant…” the dark haired looked down feeling embarrassed as well.

  
“Oh… you meant!” Yuto then laughed, finally understanding. “Yes… You can help me around the house from now on…” he then bit his lower lip looking at the samurai.

Leo looked up at the blond, smiling. “Great… it’s a deal then…”

As more days went by, Yuto realized doing things around the house was much more easy with Leo's help. Things that usually took him the whole day could be completed in the morning and he would have time to rest during the afternoon. A time the samurai used to continue his training.

The blond sat outside the kitchen after finishing cooking dinner as he observed in silence how Leo practiced with his sword. It really looked like one more part of his body. His movements were so swift he had a hard time even believing he had needed help to move around just a couple of weeks ago. He seemed so focused on what he did; the blonde wondered where his mind went when he was like that.

Yuto couldn't help his eyes wandering over the dark haired' features. His eyes burned with something that made him feel he could melt his very heart. It was even scary at times. But when he smiled everything changed; making it all seem to be just perfect. He blushed slightly remembering how good it felt to have his strong arms around his body.

The fact that they weren't as tired now had probably something to do with the increase in the times they ended up tangled in each other at night. The blond bit his lower lip trying not to think too much of it.

  
"Ready for dinner?" Leo's voice brought the blond back to earth.

"Oh! Are you done with your training?" Yuto asked smiling at the samurai.

"Yes..." Leo sighed stretching his arms over his head a bit. He was still wearing some loaned clothes. The blond had found some of his father's darker toned hakamas and they had fitted him better than his white ones.

"I'll get the food then..." Yuto said getting up.

"Do you need help?" Leo offered.

"You can feed Haruo..." the blond answered from the kitchen, so Leo went in to bring the dog's food.

"I haven't seen him since high noon..." Leo said as he received the food and took it to the dog's plate anyways.

"He wanders off at times, he always comes back though..." Yuto explained. Bringing the food for them and placing it outside as he saw Leo light a couple of lamps.

The samurai then went to sit in front of the blond and they ate silently as the sun set, later seeing Haruo come back as they finished dinner only to eat and leave again.

“Does he do that often?” Leo asked a bit perplexed.

“He probably found more dogs…” Yuto shrugged as he began picking the dishes up. “He’ll come back…”

  
Leo then went into their shared room taking the lamps inside and getting the futons ready.

When Yuto went to the room he found Leo removing all the weapons he carried around in his body. “Aren't you afraid you might hurt yourself with one of those?” He wasn't particularly fond of sharp things.

Leo looked at him. “I know how to carry them so they are not dangerous to me…” he explained then laying down on his futon.

“You know a lot of things…” the blond said as he undressed and lied down too.

Leo lied on his side looking at Yuto. “So do you… I mean… I know about what I do, you know about cooking, animals, plants…”

Yuto smiled, then crawling towards the samurai’s futon, lying next to him and holding him. “I'm cold…”

Leo smiled, holding him softly against his chest, caressing his hair in contented silence.

“Do men marry other men?” The blond suddenly asked.

"No…” Leo answered. “Men marry women…”

“Why?” Yuto looked up at Leo.

  
“Because… they want children…” Leo gave the answer that seemed more logical to him.

  
Yuto sighed. “Is that why men need women?”

  
“That… and some other things…” Leo looked up at the ceiling.

  
“You said samurais didn't need women…” Yuto traced his fingers softly over Leo’s chest.

  
“We are not supposed to be distracted by them… but some do need them…” Leo tried to explain a bit further. “If a samurai needs a woman for other things besides reproduction… he can use a substitute…”

  
“Like… the things we do?” Yuto blushed as he asked.

  
“Well, that too… You see… Once you are a man, you can choose a younger disciple who can at times function as a female substitute…” he explained. “You are to instruct him in all of your knowledge and also into… how to please you…”

  
“Would you teach me?” Yuto asked. He enjoyed what they did, but he wanted more and he didn't know how to get it.

  
*~~~*~~~*

  
“You might not like it…” Leo warned.

  
“Why?” Yuto wondered what it was.

  
“Well…” Leo felt slightly embarrassed having to explain it. “This…” he pointed at his crotch. “Goes inside of you… here…” he took his hand towards the area.

  
The blond’ eyes widened. “Does it hurt?”

  
“At first if you are not properly prepared…” Leo said. “Some people say they can enjoy it though... do you really want to try it?”

  
Yuto nodded. His curiosity and need probably fueled by the worry and care he could see into the dark haired’s eyes. “Do we need something?”

  
“Well… we would need something to make the area slippery…” Leo said thoughtfully.

  
“I think I have something we can use...” Yuto said getting up and searching into a wooden box. Taking a small jar out and opening it. “This is still good…” he then went back towards Leo, handing it to him.

  
Leo took the jar, seeing it contained some sort of clear, odor free ointment. “It doesn't burn, right?” He asked taking some and rubbing it between his fingers.

Yuto laughed softly. “It doesn't…” he then sighed. “What do I do now?”

  
“Get on your hands and knees…” the dark haired instructed.

  
Yuto obeyed, blushing softly as he felt Leo removing his remaining clothes. So he closed his eyes not sure what to expect.

  
Leo then began applying the ointment on the outside, rubbing his fingers softly against the tight ring of muscles. Pushing softly with his fingertips. Waiting for the area to give in.

  
Yuto gasped as he felt Leo's first knuckle entering him. He has expected it to hurt, but the dark haired's touch had felt good so far.

  
“Does it hurt?” Leo asked stopping.

  
“No…” Yuto answered. Folding his arms and resting his forehead on them as he tried to remain calm.

  
“If you change your mind… let me know…” the samurai said as he began moving his finger slowly in and out the blond's body. Slowly adding a second one.

  
“Ah…” Yuto moaned. Feeling his manhood stiffen as the dark haired stretched him.

“Are you ok?” Leo asked pushing his fingers in and out slowly, moving them around slightly.

  
“Oh! There!” Yuto requested pushing back against the samurai’s fingers.

  
Leo pushed his fingers back against that area, hearing the blond moan even harder. He then scissored his fingers, making sure to keep reaching the same place as he inserted yet one more finger

Yuto took his hand to his own shaft, grasping it softly. “Please….”

  
“I think you are ready…” Leo said taking his fingers out, applying some of the ointment on himself.

  
The blond then turned around, lying on his back and spreading his legs for the samurai. “I want to be able to see you…” he requested.

  
Leo swallowed hard, the blond looked much more enthralling than anything he had ever seen as he offered himself so willingly. “Fine…” he agreed then guiding his manhood into the other’s body. Pushing slowly against it, entering and allowing him to adjust to his proportions.

  
“Ah…” Yuto moaned pushing his hips upwards, he needed to feel Leo.

  
The samurai moaned allowing his instincts take over, moving against the blond, reaching as deep as his body allowed it. “Oh… yes…”

  
Yuto then pulled the dark haired against his body, looking for his lips and kissing him deeply as he felt him reaching for that same spot his fingers had found earlier; over and over with each of his thrusts making him loose control completely.

  
The blond closed his eyes as he felt his body tremble in pleasure. And just as he felt he would die right there, he saw stars behind his eyelids. He was sure he wouldn't know even his name at that moment of absolute release. Barely being aware of Leo calling his name as he came inside of him.

  
To be continued…


	9. Resilience

Leo continued to help Yuto around the house, finally convincing him to let him do some repairs on it. The blond's father had a big collection of tools which the samurai had put to use.

Between their shared room and the kitchen there had once been the dinning room, which Yuto had stopped using when parts of the roof collapsed due to a particularly hard winter.

Leo had worked on it from dawn to dusk and after a few days the roof looked like new.

Yuto had been learning a lot about the use of tools and what materials were good for what; in exchange he had been sharing his knowledge on medicinal uses of plants with the dark haired.

It had been so long since Yuto had anyone to talk -that could talk back- he had forgotten how fun it was. Even though Leo would spend most of the time listening, speaking only when he needed something or when he taught him about repairs; it was still refreshing to have him around.

Leo was finishing patching up the roof as he heard Yuto talk about the medical uses of insects. "Why would anyone drink cockroach tea?"

"It's believed it's really good for the lungs..." Yuto explained looking up from the ground.

"I'd rather die..." Leo said as he walked towards the edge climbing down, picking a wet cloth to wipe some dirt off his hands.

"Don't say that!" Yuto admonished, approaching the samurai and handing him a cup of some beverage. "It must be awful dying because you can't breathe..."

Leo accepted the cup, drinking its contents; he was thirsty. "You are right... I wouldn't drink that though..."

Yuto shrugged. "The sick don't need to know what they are drinking..."

Leo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What did I just drink?"

"Just some tea..." Yuto said as he began walking away.

"Yuto!" Leo began following the blond, who then began running away from him, laughing.

The samurai then ran after the blond, catching up to him easily and latching onto his back, making him fall. "What was that?"

Yuto continued to laugh, having a hard time trying to talk as he still struggled to free himself from the dark haired's grip. "Just some tea! I swear!"

"It didn't taste like regular tea..." Leo complained finally letting go of the blond, siting on the grass next to him.

Yuto sat up as well, controlling his laughter at last. "I mixed ginger and mint... with some lemon..." he sighed. "I wouldn't feed you insects... unless you want them..."

"I don't think I'll ever want that..." Leo grimaced.

"Some types of ants give men more... power..." Yuto said getting up, beginning to walk back to the house.

Leo frowned. "Are you implying something?" He asked following the blond once again.

"Oh, no!" Yuto laughed. "You are just fine right now."

Later that evening, after spending the rest of the day cleaning the dinning room, they had set up four lamps and were having dinner at the chabudai*, they had left the doors open to enjoy the night weather.

"I really have to thank you..." Yuto smiled as he drank some tea. "I'd forgotten how comfortable it was to eat here..."

Leo smiled softly as he ate a chunk of fish. "Roofs need maintenance..." he reminded the blond. "That's all I did..."

"Tomorrow I'll to go pick some fruit..." Yuto informed the dark haired. "You can come with me if you want..."

"Sure..." Leo agreed as he saw the blond toss some fish meat at Haruo who sat waiting outside. "Why isn't he coming in?"

"My father never allowed him to enter this room... I think he remembers..." Yuto smiled.

The next day, after an early breakfast they left, Haruo had followed them; leaving and returning to them along the way.

“How come he never gets lost?” Leo asked seeing the dog leave once again.

“He doesn't go too far I guess…” Yuto smiled.

Leo looked back at the blond “How come you don't get lost?”

Yuto laughed as he arranged the dark cloth that covered his hair and part of his forehead. “I know this forest… dad and I walked around this place since I was a kid…” he said as he looked up at the trees. “Do you feel lost?”

“Not yet…” Leo said, he still remembered the way back, but he was sure he would easily get lost if he would have to walk there alone at dark.

“We are getting close to our destination…” Yuto said walking again.

They had spend half the day picking berries and some other fruits from the trees, filling a couple of baskets with them. Later walking up to a small river and fishing their lunch.

“You come all the way here to get fish?” Leo asked as he ate the roasted fish on a stick.

“Oh, this ones are small…” Yuto said as he also ate. “Remember that Rocky Mountain you found?” He asked. “I go to the other side of that when I want to catch bigger ones… they are also tastier…”

“We have to go one day…” Leo smiled as he finished his food.

Before heading back, they had walked further down the river to go pick some medicinal herbs since they were already close.

The blond had climbed a tree, searching for some kind of mushroom that grew into its branches. Leo looked up a bit worried. “Are you sure you are not gonna fall?”

“Sakura!” A voice yelled from nearby.

Leo felt his very souls freeze and then burn as he heard the name, turning around; his sword already in his hand as he saw one of his previous clan mates. “Don't call me that!”

“Why? The old bastard used to call you that at night… right?” The guy, not really much older than Leo had also unsheathed his sword. “Guys! You won't believe who I found!” He yelled, alerting the samurai that he wasn't alone.

 

To be continued…

(*) a chabudai is a short legged table used in Japanese traditional homes.


	10. Survival

Leo noticed other two of his former clan mates appear nearby. Readying himself to fight.

"And here we were almost convinced you had died..." Another one of them, who had a scar on his face spoke. "I think I'll finally be able to thank you for this..." he pointed at his scar.

Yuto heard the commotion, "what's going on?" He asked climbing down the tree.

"You have a new master?" The first one asked looking at Yuto. "The old bastard will be broken-hearted..."

"You shouldn't acquaintance with the likes of him..." the third one, older than the other two spoke to Yuto. "Don't you know he is a demon?"

"Stay back..." Leo warned standing protectively in front of the blond.

"He is not a demon! You shouldn't be fighting each other..." Yuto spoke, things didn't look well.

"Of course he is..." the first one spoke. "He used his beauty to bewitch our clan's leader, and he uses it to control anyone that comes close to him... he doesn't squeamish when it comes to use his dark powers to get what he wants..."

"And for that... he must die..." the one with the scar said, lifting his sword and running towards Leo.

Leo moved fast, stopping the attack with his sword, seeing as another one of them was coming to attack. Taking his free hand towards his waist; pulling one of his daggers and attacking the first one with it as he used his sword to dodge the second's attack.

Yuto moved backwards feeling his heart pound in his chest. They were too far to ask for help. No one would listen. He felt extremely powerless as he saw the samurais fight.

"I see your demonic powers have kept you from wearing off..." the eldest one said as he wiped some blood off his face, newly made by one of Leo's throwing knives.

"Stop saying that!" Leo's breath was ragged, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold his ground this time, even though they were less than the other time. However this time felt worst since he knew he couldn't run; he wouldn't leave Yuto alone.

The area of the forest wasn't the best place to fight, but all the trees and branches made the others wary, but they were closing on on him as they gained trust in his disadvantages.

"You should just give up!" The one with the scar said.

"We gave you the chance to confess your crimes and die honorably the other time..." the eldest spoke. "Will you do it this time?"

"I have not made pacts with demons..." Leo answered, attacking the eldest and forcing him to back up. Flinging his sword out of his hands. However as he lifted his sword to hit him, the other two attacked at the same time.

Leo ducked away from the other's swords, using that chance to push his sword against the abdomen of one of them, making him fall. Freeing his sword and forcing the other to back out.

The eldest got close to the fallen, noticing how fatal the wound had been. Picking his sword and running towards Leo, who was currently trying to avoid the other's sword.

"Leo!" Yuto screamed, the samurai hadn't noticed the elder's presence. However at that instant, Haruo appeared from among the trees, latching onto the elder guy's arm.

Leo looked back and that slight distraction was enough to make the one with the scar fling his sword off his hands, however he still was able to stop the other's sword with one of his daggers.

The eldest backed off of Haruo, clutching his arm, he had also lost his sword

Leo was them forced to back off. His arms and legs felt numb due to the strain of the battle; yet his opponents wouldn't give him time to recover.

"Why don't you give up?!" The one with the scar asked, running towards Leo once again, attacking him.

Leo could barely dodge the attack, he was in clear disadvantage without his sword. The eldest noticed this, rushing towards him with a dagger in his hand.

"Stop!" Yuto couldn't just look anymore, getting on the elder's way.

"Stay out of this!" He screamed.

Leo then heard someone fall, barely being able to glance back and see Yuto lying in the ground. "Yuto!" He screamed using the closeness of his opponent as an advantage and forcing one of his daggers up his belly, then taking his sword and going against the elder who didn't stand a chance as Leo pushed it through his body.

The dark haired then turned around, seeing Haruo lying next to Yuto. "No!" he said rushing towards them. Seeing Haruo wave his tail at him despite seeming sad.

Leo's hands trembled as he turned the blond around. His clothes were blood stained and there was a bruise in his face, but he was still breathing.

"Yuto?" Leo said as he searched for the wound, finding it and then taking one of his daggers and ripping part of his clothes to shreds, using them to try and bandage it. "We have to go back..." he told Haruo, picking the blond and carrying him on his back, seeing his sword nearby and taking it too.

The dark haired ran through the forest as fast as his legs would allow him. At times stopping when he felt like he had lost his way; however he would hear Haruo bark at him. He decided to trust the animal, hoping he would be able to make it back. He needed to stop Yuto's bleeding, he also needed him to be awake to be able to tell him where the closest town was. As of now, the bits of knowledge on medicine the blond had shared with him were his only hope at helping him.

To be continued…

 

 

 


	11. Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read at risk of spoiler!!! This chapter is rated NC-17, if those themes are not appealing to you, you can skip the content after the *~~~~~*~~~~~* mark and move on to the Epilogue.

Leo was beginning to feel hopeless, he didn't know how long he had been in the forest but it felt like an eternity; however as despair was beginning to sink in his heart he saw the house. Rushing towards it and taking Yuto into their room.

After placing the blond in a futon, he went for some water and the plants he remembered were supposed to help bleeding stop.

His hands kept trembling as he cut the provisional bandages in order to remove them and clean the wound. It continued to bleed profusely, so the dark haired hurried and prepared the plants he needed. Pushing some into the wound until it was filled. He then used a clean cloth to wipe Yuto's abdomen, feeling horrified as he saw more blood. Only then realizing there were wounds on his hands and it was no longer the blond's blood.

Leo sighed bandaging the blond’s wound, only then taking care of his own.

Once he was done taking care of himself, Leo knelt next to the blond; he seemed feverish.

“What do I do?" Leo asked himself, remembering how he'd seen people put wet cloths onto feverish ones. So he hurried to get more water and began applying them to Yuto's body.

As the sun went down, Leo lighted a lamp. Refusing to leave the blond's side. He was hungry but he felt he wouldn't be able to eat until Yuto was awake.

"I'm sorry..." Leo said taking the blond's hand. "This is my fault... I should have protected you better..." he closed his eyes feeling some tears fall down his face. "Please don't die!" he requested pressing his forehead against Yuto's limp hand. "I... love you..."

The night had been long, and Leo had spent half of it changing the wet cloths on the blond's forehead as he seemed to have been getting fever more than once.

Yuto's bandages were still bloodstained, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped.

The blond opened his eyes slowly as he felt the sunlight reach his eyes, noticing he was home. He blinked feeling his face and abdomen throb.

He then felt cold, so he looked to the side, seeing Leo on the floor next to him. He looked exhausted, and he was still holding one of the wet cloths in his hand.

The blond smiled softly, noticing some badly wrapped bandages on the dark haired's hands. He would have laughed but it hurt to try; so he took one of his hands towards Leo's face. Seeing his eyes open his instantly.

"Yuto!" Leo straightened up, "are you ok? Does it hurt?" He asked, once again feeling his eyes get watery.

"I feel... awful..." Yuto was able to say, even speaking was painful.

"I have to take you somewhere!" The samurai said feeing a bit overwhelmed. "Where is the nearest town?" He asked wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I don't want to... go anywhere... please... It hurts too much..." the blond requested. "I'll tell you what to do..."

Leo agreed, he supposed once the pain would have subsided, they could go and find someone who could help them.

The blond had then been able to explain him what plants he would need, instructing him as well on how to brew them; and after a few tries Leo had learned how to do so without burning his fingers.

The first days had been the toughest; with Leo barely getting any sleep as he would spend the whole day brewing plants and attempting to cook something and still at night he would stay awake to constantly check on the blond.

After the fourth day the fever had finally subsided, and Yuto agreed to eat something besides the plant concoctions.

Leo had made his best effort at making some rice and egg soup for him and watched him eagerly as he took a spoonful to the blond's mouth.

Yuto swallowed slowly. Receiving some more.

"How is it?" Leo asked a bit worried it might not be good.

"It's good..." the blond smiled softly.

Leo smiled feeling relieved. "You better get well soon or I'll become the best cook in here..." he joked.

Yuto laughed, taking his hand to his wound. It still hurt.

"Sorry..." Leo apologized.

Leo had to go into the forest and the lake to retrieve more food while Yuto still couldn't do it. He had been taking Haruo with him so he wouldn't get lost. Picking as well some more plants the blond had requested.

After a few more than two weeks Yuto was already feeling much better, and he decided to cook dinner. Leo had been pleasantly surprised when he returned and found Yuto setting the table on the dinning room.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better..." Leo smiled as he ate later that evening.

"It's all thanks to you..." the blond smiled, however the samurai could see some sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I've been thinking..." Yuto began. "You've worked so hard around here. I think, after saving my life… you have already paid your debt to me..."

"Have I?" Leo asked, seeing the blond come close to him, allowing him to hold him.

"You must be happy..." Yuto sighed feeling the samurai arms go around his body as he placed his head against his shoulder. "You can go home now..."

"Do you want me to go?" Leo asked taking one of his hands to the blond's face, making him look up.

Yuto denied with his head. "I want you to stay... but only if you want it too..."

Leo then got closer, kissing the blond's lips softly. "You know I'm a man of honor..." he said running his fingers softly over the blond's hair. "If you wouldn't have intervened in that battle... I would be dead today..."

The blond looked intently into the samurai's eyes. "So... you mean..."

"My life is yours..." Leo kept going. "Not just because you saved it twice... but because I don't think I can live long enough to thank you for all you have done for me... I love you..."

"I love you too..." Yuto smiled feeling a few tears fall down his face as he held the dark haired once again.

Leo loosened his embrace, kissing the blond's tears softly, then moving up toward his eyelids and kissing them too.

"I don't want to go... I want to stay here with you forever..." Leo said.

> *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~ __~~*

The samurai then kissed the blond's lips again, this time sucking on them; allowing his tongue to play with the blond's once he gave way for it.

Yuto moaned against the samurai's lips. He had missed his touch like this so much. "Lets go to the room..." he requested.

“Are you sure?” Leo asked, he was afraid he would still hurt him.

“I am… I've missed you…” the blond admitted blushing softly as he got up, taking one of the lamps with them.

Once in the room, Leo decided to go slow; taking time to kiss every inch on the blond’s skin as their hands got rid of all the unnecessary clothes.

Yuto moaned as he finally felt the dark haired fingers making room in his body, taking a hand to his shaft as he didn't want to cum too soon. “Mmm… Leo… I need you… please…”

Leo removed his fingers. Moving closer and kissing the blond's abdomen, barely below the scar he now had. “Lay on your side…” he requested helping him and lying behind him.

“But I want to look at your face…” the blond complained looking back.

“You will…” Leo said kissing the blond's forehead as he took one of his legs, lifting it with his arm and guiding his member into Yuto’s body.

The blond closed his eyes as he moaned, feeling the samurai enter him.

“Are you ok?” Leo asked as he allowed him a few moments.

“Yes… please… move…” Yuto requested, feeling the elder comply.

Leo then made the blond lift his leg a bit more, placing one of his knees between his legs as he increased the speed of his movements.

Yuto moaned harder feeling the elder reach deeper inside his body, opening his eyes and seeing him hover over his body. “Ah… Leo…”

“I told you… you’d see me…” Leo said, taking one of his hands to stroke the blond's shaft.

Yuto stretched one of his hands, tangling his fingers with Leo’s free hand. “Yes… like that… more…”

Leo obeyed, giving the blond just what he needed, hitting his prostate over and over as he felt his own body growing closer and closer to completion.

“Ah!! Leo!!” The blond couldn't take it anymore, coming hard as he felt the samurai's seed fill his body.

 

Epilogue...

 

 


	12. ...Epilogue...

The lamp had already gone out, however the moonlight gave the room a slight blueish shine. Yuto caressed the samurai chest softly as he rested his head on him. Feeling content as the dark haired fingers ran softly through his hair.

“So… they really thought you were a demon?” The blond suddenly asked.

“The eldest of them started that rumor after I defeated him in several battles…” Leo sighed.

“The clan leader… did he call you that name really?” Yuto was curious and he felt like he could finally ask.

“That's… sort of a long story…” Leo began. “Lets just say… that's how some people called my father… they say he was as beautiful as sakura trees in bloom…”

“You must look like your father then…” Yuto smiled looking up at him.

“I don't know…” Leo smiled. “I don't remember him…”

“But you are beautiful…” Yuto moved closer kissing him softly.

“So are you…” Leo kissed him back.

“Your clan leader must have really been fond of your father…” Yuto sighed.

“I guess he was…” Leo then closed his eyes. He was tired.

“He will be very sad if he knows you are alive and you won't go back...” the blond felt suddenly worried.

“He’ll get over it… there are other good men on the clan…” Leo then took one of his hands to tickle the blond's abdomen.

“Leo!” Yuto complained laughing, trying to tickle the samurai back.

Leo laughed sitting up and grabbing the blond’s hands. “He knew I was… dangerous…” he sighed. “Maybe it's better this way…”

“Are you sure?” Yuto asked looking at Leo.

“I am…” the dark haired then kissed his lips once more. “Besides… two male demons can't have more little demons…” he joked caressing Yuto's hair.

“I love you…” Yuto smiled holding him.

“I love you too…” Leo sighed holding him back.

… The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! If you reached the end I assume you are a Vaniru fan. So, I just want to take a moment to request you to please continue to support the band! You can listen to them for free on[Deezer](http://www.deezer.com/artist/5413542) and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/artist/2t2BIfIQdspgld6OaFGsMC), you can buy their works on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/artist/vaniru/id667262835), [CDJapan](http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/person/700661535), and [CoolJapanStore](http://www.cooljapanstore.com/advanced_search_result.php?keywords=Vaniru&imageField.x=0&imageField.y=0&search_in_description=1&inc_subcat=1).
> 
> If you are still not following them, you can go follow their [Official Facebook](https://m.facebook.com/vaniruofficial/) and[Twitter](https://twitter.com/vaniru_staff). You can also follow [Yuto's Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nightretriever) and [Yuto's Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/nightretriever/)
> 
> Lots of love to you all ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Links to images: <http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/color_me_blue3/73692302/46572/46572_900.jpg>  
> <http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/color_me_blue3/73692302/46703/46703_900.jpg>  
> If you are a Vaniru fan, I strongly recommed you buy this DVD! You can get it from [Cool Japan Store by Clicking here](http://www.cooljapanstore.com/product_info.php?products_id=3109)


End file.
